How Finnick Odair Lost his Hat
by katy1030
Summary: We've all wondered about Finnick's sea turtle story that he told in District 13. Well,this is how it happened. The Sea Turtle of District 4 vs. Finnick Odair. It's just a fun little story, and a Birthday present for Hailey.


**Happy Birthday Hailey! This is my best friends B-Day present because I promised I'd write something Finnick or Clove related. I picked Finnick.**

**This is the story of how Finnick Odair lost his hat to the sea turtle. One shot**

**I am not the amazing Suzanne Collins; I do not own The Hunger Games or any of its characters.**

**Finnick's POV**

"Mom, I'll be back soon. I promise," I say to my mother before running out the door. Today is the day before my second reaping, and my parents decided to save up enough money to buy me a present. Why would they buy me a present you ask? Because my parents buy me a gift before each of my reapings, you know, so if I do get picked I get to bring in a token. Last year it was a band with seashells around it (personally I thought it was a bit tacky, but whatever.)

And this year it happens to be a hat, but not just any hat. It's the hat I've been wanting for months now. Even though it's very simple in looks with its gray color I found it very appealing and have been begging for it.

So now, after promising my parents I wouldn't lose it, I'm running to the beach. We live in the poorer part of District 4 called 'the Hook', (clever huh?) which means it won't take long to get down to the docks. As I run through the broken down neighborhood I get a few glances and the occasional smile is tossed my way. I'm used to the stares I've been called the most handsome boy in the district (It's ok to be jealous), but the looks I'm getting right now are caused because of my fancy new hat.

People are probably just wondering how a poor fishermen's family could afford such a beauty.

As I run down to the beach by the docks I notice two girls walking up from the beach and I immediately notice who they are.

"Hello ladies," I say to the approaching figures. It's just Annie and Hailey Cresta.

"Hey Finn, who did you steal the hat from?" Hailey asks raising an eyebrow at me. They're both thirteen, same as me, but I believe Hailey just turned it a couple weeks ago. Out of the sisters Hailey would be the loud, out going one and Annie would be the timid, shy one. It amazes me how they are related at all.

"What? This old thing? Why, I just got it today," I say casually back, but I'm really enjoying the attention I'm getting. Hailey just rolls her eyes and retorts,

"Oh, for your reaping present? Well, don't lose this one like you did the last." I just roll my eyes and answer,

"Yes, I've been given the lecture."

"Just making sure," she says while walking away.

"Bye Finn," Annie says before dashing off to follow her sister.

_Very pleasant,_ I think while walking down to the beach to sit down and think to myself. I've never really feared the reaping, but I'm not stupid enough to volunteer either. _Even though I'd be a dashing victor,_ I think to myself, but soon regret the thought because that's exactly the cocky way of thinking my father hates.

As I plop down on the sand by the shore I begin to think about the looming reaping. My name is only in there six times because I had to sign up for tessera, but it's still more than some of the other thirteen year olds. Sometimes when I'm by myself I like to call the reaping the lottery from hell...Its make sense if you think about it.

I sit a couple moments and sort through my thoughts, but out of the corner of my eye I swear I see something moving in the water. I banish the idea from my mind and carry on with my thinking, well, until I see it again.

I scoot over closer to the water and stand up. I peer into the water with a hint of suspicion, although it's probably just a fish. _Stupid, you live in District 4 of course it's a fish_, I think partially trying to convince myself.

I return to my spot, but I watch the water curiously for a couple moments, and this time when I see it I shoot up and head toward the spot. I get on my hands and knees and watch more carefully, well until the tide comes in and soaks me.

"Great," I say aloud noticing that my hat is floating maybe twenty feet away from me, "Just freaking great." But then the most peculiar thing happens to me. A sea turtle pokes its head out of the water, and my jaw literally drops. I've never seen one before, they've gotten pretty rare, and here I am lucky enough to see one in my lifetime.

I'm so amused I stand there in shock until I notice that the creature is completely oblivious to the fact that _my_ hat is resting on its shell.

_Fantastic, _I think to myself. I have to approach the turtle with care or it will swim away, and then I will have lost another present.

I move cautiously in its direction saying,

"Hey buddy, mind if I just take my hat."

As I start to come nearer the turtle backs up.

"No, no don't do that. Do you want my parents to kill me? Is that what you want," I ask it. Just as I'm about to swipe my hat the turtle takes off. I try to lunge at it, but it's surprisingly fast and out swims me. So here I lay in the water now muttering obscenities under my breath at the blasted sea turtle.

"Boy, Stop lying around in the water and actually come up here and help out! Where're running short on people today!" a man on a fishing boat yells out, but I only think of one thing as i climb a board and help with the nets:

No one is going to believe this.

**Hope you liked it! Happy B-day Hailey! You're finally 13 YAY! Well if you're reading this for the first time and I'm there I'll go into my speech. Jk, but everyone else can still review! **


End file.
